


Lullaby: Postscript

by xanster



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7109605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanster/pseuds/xanster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Postscript to the Lullaby series; had to post it as I could totally imagine this scene playing out in my head.<br/>Q&A:<br/>A lullaby is a traditional children's song used to lull little babes to sleep. With time and patience, Changmin's love for Yunho has reduced his Fury outbreaks and Yunho is now in a quieter and gentler place.</p><p>As always, the music is at xanster.livejournal.com</p>
    </blockquote>





	Lullaby: Postscript

**Author's Note:**

> Postscript to the Lullaby series; had to post it as I could totally imagine this scene playing out in my head.  
> Q&A:  
> A lullaby is a traditional children's song used to lull little babes to sleep. With time and patience, Changmin's love for Yunho has reduced his Fury outbreaks and Yunho is now in a quieter and gentler place.
> 
> As always, the music is at xanster.livejournal.com

-continues from [Lullaby: Ultimo Finale](http://xanster.livejournal.com/16963.html) -

 

 

\---

Shim Changmin, aged 25 steps onto the stage.  
Lit only by a single spotlight.  
3 years since he returned to London.  
5 years since he lost his heart.

The orchestra sits poised, ready.  
Instruments raised, waiting.

The conductor turns his head to wait for Changmin's cue.

He looks ahead,  
eyes searching.

And meets a pair of almond brown eyes.  
Gloved hands curved over a cane.  
A soft smile on his lips.

_The same lips that kissed him good luck just an hour ago._

Eyes that have lost its gold glimmer;  
just as scars have faded into mere shadows  
As tenderness and patience took their place  
With music and love leading the way.

An almost imperceptible nod, in acknowledgement of the look that Changmin was giving him.

 _Per Te, Mio Amore._  
For you, my love.

\---

Sento nell'aria profumo di te  
Piccoli sogni vissuti con me  
Ora lo so, non voglio perderti

Quella dolcezza cos senza et  
La tua bellezza rivali non ha  
Il cuore mio vuole soltanto te

Per te, per te, vivr  
L'amore vincer  
Con te, con te avr

Mille giorni di felicit, mille notti di serenit  
Far quello che mi chiederai  
Andr sempre dovunque tu andrai  
Dar tutto l'amore che ho per te

Dimmi che tu gi il futuro lo sai  
Dimmi che questo non finir mai  
Senza di te non voglio esistere

Per te, per te, vivr  
L'amore vincer  
Con te, con te avr

Mille giorni di felicit, mille notti di serenit  
Far quello che mi chiederai  
Andr sempre dovunque tu andrai  
Dar tutto l'amore che ho per te

Non devo dirtelo, ormai gia lo sai  
Che morirei, senza di te

Per te, per te, vivr  
L'amore vincer  
Con te, con te far

Tutto quello che mi chiederai  
Andr sempre dovunque tu andrai  
Dar tutto l'amore che ho per te

\---

_I sense in the air the scent of you_  
Fleeting dreams that lived with me  
Now I know,  
I don’t wanna lose you  
That sweetness which has no age  
Your beauty has no rivals  
My heart wants only you  
  
For you, For you, I’ll live  
Love is gonna win  
With you, With you, I’ll have  
Thousands days of happiness  
Thousands nights of serenity  
I’ll do what you’ll ask me to  
I’ll go always anywher you go  
I’ll give all the love I feel for you  
  
Tell me that you know the future, yet  
Tell me that this is not gonna change  
Without you I don’t wanna exist  
  
For you, For you, I’ll live  
Love is gonna win  
With you, With you, I’ll have  
Thousands days of happiness  
Thousands nights of serenity  
I’ll do what you’ll ask me to  
I’ll go always anywher you go  
I’ll give all the love I feel for you  
  
I mustn’t say it to you,  
By now you know it  
That I would die without you  
  
For you, For you, I’ll live  
Love is gonna win  
With you, With you, I’ll do  
Everything you’ll ask me to  
I’ll go always, anywhere you go  
I’ll give all the love, I feel for you 

\---

And without a word being said,  
he hears the response in his heart.  
The contact between their eyes not breaking;  
The black-red rose, pinned to Changmin's jacket.

 _Tu sei la mia melodia._  
You are my melody.  
Ti Amo, Shim Changmin, whispers Yunho, from the depths of his being. 


End file.
